


Betrayed

by Kaira_Aitken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Implied Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Physical Abuse, Threats of Violence, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira_Aitken/pseuds/Kaira_Aitken
Summary: A vignette on what I think Ramsay's thoughts were during the book scene when Roose told Ramsay he'd be taking Reek with him.





	Betrayed

Ramsay waited for his pet to protest at having to leave his beloved master. He waited for his pet to beg his father not to be taken away from him. But Reek was silent. Reek did not shed even a single tear at having to leave him. His pet wasn't fighting to be by his side because he didn't care about leaving him. Because he didn't love him anymore. The betrayal burned through Ramsay and he felt hurt. He hated feeling hurt. When Ramsay told Reek he'd take his finger when he got back, Reek should have thrown himself down on his boots and apologized. Instead, Reek cried and told him that he never asked to go. Ramsay slapped Reek hard. He didn't care that Reek never asked. He cared that Reek didn't protest against it. He couldn't stand to look at his disloyal pet anymore and so he told his father to hurry up and take him because his stench disgusted him.


End file.
